


Letters to Bakura

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you trust that your friends want you to be happy? Can you trust that they are looking out for you? What if someone tells you that they are lying to you? What if you already have a feeling they are? Would you still want to know the truth?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of the characters nor do I make any money off this fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be coming out with a prequel and a sequel to this story, but I wanted to get this story out first. Why? I have no idea, but probably because the chapters are shorter than the prequel or the sequel. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> For this story people are known as the following. Yami no Yuugi is known as Atem or pharaoh. Yami no Bakura is Bakura while Ryo Bakura is Ryo. Yami no Malik is known as Marik.
> 
> **Hason Shita Hikari: roughly translates to Corrupted or Damaged Light. Google Translate is weird.
> 
> The archive warnings apply spotty throughout until towards the end in a couple chapters I have written yet. There will be some graphic violence and noncon in the chapters after the posted ones. These will slightly differ from the sites where such material is not permitted. Thank you. 
> 
> I am also posting this to this account with the newer chapters as well. This fic has a total of 31 relatively short chapters, but it is meant to be like that.

_October 1, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_Are you alone now? You might not want anyone to know about me, so before reading this make sure you are by yourself._

_I miss you. I want to believe that you miss me too, but I can't when you keep the door closed. Are you looking for a way out for me? Are you looking for a way to get me out? Of course you aren't. You are the one who locked me in this thing._

_Do you still think about me at night? Did you go to someone else for the love I so freely gave you? Oh wait. You didn't love me back. I don't know if you ever loved me since you locked me away. Do you feel better about yourself now? Is this what is making you happy?_

_I don't feel better at all. I understand your pain and anguish being locked away in such a dark place for many years. Why did you think this was the best course of action? Was it because that idiot told you that it was? Is that the only reason your nights are now cold and my life is being preserved in a machine until you can get me out of this thing? Oh I'm sorry. My life and body are being preserved until I learn my lesson._

_A lesson? Why is it me who has to learn a lesson? It should have been you, or them. Yes, I know about your late excursions as much as you know about mine. You asked them for help with the situation and this is the solution. Do you like seeing them happy while you are most likely miserable?_

_I hope you come to your senses and let me out of here soon._

_I still love you,_  
_Hason Shita Hikari (Corrupted Light)_

Bakura opened his eyes finding himself relaxed and in bed. He really needed to get something to drink and hopefully more rest. A glance at what Ryo had called an alarm clock to see that it was five in the morning. Why was he up at five in the morning or better question why was he so tired when he fell asleep around nine? Something wasn't right here, but Bakura couldn't put his finger on what it was. He got up and walked through his empty apartment.

Should someone else be here? He glanced at a picture with him and his companions on the wall. No one was missing from the picture and yet Bakura felt there was. Every time he asked about it though, he was told that no one was missing. It didn't make any sense, but he'd think a He was worried however about how his friends seemed to be hiding something from him.

He went into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice before sighing and figuring he might as well cook breakfast. Ryo would be here in two hours so they could go to work together. He didn't feel hungry though. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before going into the bathroom to hope that a shower would wake him up. Walking into the bedroom to get a change of clothes, Bakura saw a piece of paper in the drawer he kept his underwear in. Curiously, he opened it not recognizing the handwriting style and yet it seemed familiar.

Bakura sat on his bed reading the letter. 'Hason Shita Hikari?', he thought to himself. Why would I get a letter like this? The only hikaris he knew of were Malik and Ryo, but for them to send a message like this made no sense. He put the letter in the drawer hiding it until he could figure out more. This might have something to do with the strange feeling that something or someone was missing and he knew his friends wouldn't answer his questions so he'd have to look for answers himself. With that in mind, Bakura went along with his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of the characters nor do I make any money off this fanfiction.  
> Author's Note:  
> I am still working on my other stories and got the idea for this one. This is the story. I will be coming out with a prequel and a sequel to this story, but I wanted to get this story out first. Why? I have no idea, but probably because the chapters are shorter than the prequel or the sequel. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> For this story people are known as the following. Yami no Yuugi is known as Atem or pharaoh. Yami no Bakura is Bakura while Ryo Bakura is Ryo. Yami no Malik is known as Marik.
> 
> **Hason Shita Hikari: roughly translates to Corrupted or Damaged Light. Google Translate is weird.

* * *

_October 2, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_Open up the door to your mind. I want to know what's going on in there. Can't I at least be granted to see you that way? Do you even know what I am talking about? If you do then please write back for today. I don't understand why you of all people don't understand. You remember how much of a battle it was. You remember why I did what I did._

_Or do you?_

_Did they erase your memory? Then again why am I asking you that. You wouldn't know. The pharaoh isn't as stupid as he sometimes comes off as. After all, he convinced you to lock me in here to teach me a lesson of some sort, but you probably don't remember what that lesson is do you? You don't even remember whether or not it was a lesson I needed to learn. I guess I was perhaps a little too harsh in my first letter then. I am going to have to work slower to work my way through what he did to you._

_Do you remember your ancient past? I am sure he didn't take that away from you. I already know that you forgave him when you found out the truth about your past. I am going to ask you not to tell them about this or they will make you forget even the simplest letter. Hide these. Let me know in another letter. If you truly don't want to know then tell me that as well._

_Please remember that I love you as I help you through this._

_Yours forever,_   
_Hason Shita Hikari (Corrupted Light)_

A groan came from Bakura's lips as he woke up yet again feeling as though he needed something to drink. An almost sleepy glance at the clock revealed once more that it was five in the morning, but for some reason he just had to wake up now. He was so tired and yet once again he had gone to sleep early and had gotten just a bit less than eight hours of it. Bakura laid in bed for a moment frowning and asking himself why he was up at this time before remembering yesterday.

Slowly, Bakura got up and went over to his dresser opening the drawer and seeing yet another letter once again from the Corrupted Light. He opened it and sat on his bed reading it. If Bakura was to say that he wasn't the least bit curious then he would be lying. Erase his memory? Why would they erase his memory of something? This once again reminded Bakura that there was something his friends were hiding from him, but he tried to wash that fear away. He remembered being alone for thousands of years sealed in a ring. He didn't want to believe people he had come to think of as friends were no longer that.

Bakura looked at the letter for a few moments trying to decide if he should really do this. This could be another problem like with Zorc trying to poison his mind, but the actions of his friends were making him think otherwise. It all boiled down to one thing for Bakura. He wanted to know if his feelings and his instincts were correct. He wanted to know if he was right all this time. Was there someone missing? He quickly wrote a letter and hid it where he found the previous two hoping all his questions would be answered. Bakura got up going along his day with that in mind.

_Dear Hason Shita Hikari,_

_I want to know if my feelings are right. I keep asking my friends if someone is missing but they always tell me 'no'. What can you tell me about this? I guess I should start with a small question first. How are you a hikari? I thought the only ones were Ryo and Malik._

_Hoping to find another letter,_

_Bakura_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of the characters nor do I make any money off this fanfiction.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I am still working on my other stories and got the idea for this one. This is the story. I will be coming out with a prequel and a sequel to this story, but I wanted to get this story out first. Why? I have no idea, but probably because the chapters are shorter than the prequel or the sequel. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> For this story people are known as the following. Yami no Yuugi is known as Atem or pharaoh. Yami no Bakura is Bakura while Ryo Bakura is Ryo. Yami no Malik is known as Marik.
> 
> **Hason Shita Hikari: roughly translates to Corrupted or Damaged Light. Google Translate is weird.

_October 3, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_I am glad you wrote me back. For a moment, I was afraid you would tell them that you had been contacted and they would have done their best to get you to seal me in further into the depths of this place._

_You want the answers to your question and yet I shall pose one to you at this time. Doesn't it seem strange that the pharaoh has no hikari? After all, with the exception of Marik considering he is just a manifestation of some of Malik's feelings turned into what he is to ease Malik's loneliness before Malik starting dating the pharaoh, you and the pharaoh share the same past. Does it make sense to you that he was able to come back so easily when you know Ryo had to plead with the Egyptian gods to give you another chance?_

_You have a hikari and that was your means of coming back. You know the others were transported to ancient times almost concerning the battle with Zorc. So how did the pharaoh somehow end up in the present with NO hikari when people talk about him putting the puzzle together? A spirit no matter how strong couldn't do that._

_I am the pharaoh's former hikari and your lover._

_Sincerely,_   
_Hason Shita Hikari (Corrupted Light)_

This morning Bakura didn't even mind that he was up at five in the morning. He was hoping that there was another letter and to his relief there was. As he read the letter though, it didn't make much sense to him. The pharaoh had said that when Ryo asked for Bakura to have a second chance, the Egyptian gods themselves had given life to the pharaoh in order to keep an eye on him. In fact, he only remembered using Ryo's body and finding the pharaoh in his quest to obtain all the millennium items.

That didn't make any sense. That would have meant that the pharaoh was back before Ryo asked for his second chance. Ryo had told him that the pharaoh didn't exist before that and that when Bakura took over his body he had used his power to go into the past and try to change the future in a way to get his revenge. However, Bakura remembered working with Malik/Marik at some point. Malik had just said it was him who helped Ryo with the rites to the ceremony and that is how they knew each other.

On top of that, Bakura had never had a lover as far as he could remember. His friends made minor teasing jokes about him not having one, but he just countered with the fact that maybe he was waiting for the right person before jumping into bed with them unlike the rest of them. Was the true reason because he already had a soul mate of some sort? He wrote another letter and then went about getting ready for work.

_Dear Hason Shita Hikari,_

_I can admit that I questioned that before but the explanation that the gods sent the pharaoh back to watch me seemed to make sense until you brought that up. However, I have never had a lover before at least I can't remember a lover. How did we end up together and why did you leave me? I know that is more than one question but if you love me then why did you leave? Why do I live in such an empty apartment all by myself? Did we break up? How are you able to write these letters to me?_

_I am sorry if I seem a little on edge, but the fact that this make sense and you seem to know something about me is worrying me just a little. Its like telling me I was right just to play a joke on me and watch me fall._

_Waiting for a reply,_

_Bakura_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous chapters. :)

_October 4, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_So many questions and only some I can give you an answer to. I can tell you who I was, but I can not tell you what my name is. Do I know my name? Of course I do. This is something you have to remember on your own though. I can help you as best as possible. I need you to remember Bakura. It is becoming obvious that they not only erased some of your memories but they altered them as well._

_I shall answer a couple of those questions for you now and I shall remember one for later once you begin to remember more. We never broke up. We had been planning to get married and had even planned for a way to have a child together in the shadow realm as there would be no other way for it to be possible. I am unable to tell you how we got together yet or how I am able to send these letters. For that you need to remember more and with memory alteration it is a little bit harder to be honest._

_Remember who you are Bakura. You are a fantastic thief which means this bit of information you need to steal. I do not suggest stealing it from Mokuba, Shizuka, Seto, or Jonounchi Kaiba. I also don't suggest stealing it from the pharaoh or the Ishtars. So go find Anzu or even break into Ryuuji and Honda's home. As part of Kaiba security, you know those three have the weakest security systems and on top of that, you know every place to check for it._

_Tell me what you find._   
_Hason Shita Hikari (Corrupted Light)_

Another early morning and Bakura read over the letter. They had been planning that much of their lives together and yet he couldn't remember one single thing about his lover. Yes, Bakura fully believed he had a lover before only because he never told anyone, not even Ryo, that he wanted children. He had vowed to himself long ago after he got his body that he would use his shadow power to make sure he could have at least one child and that he would only tell that to someone he could love and trust. He wasn't one to just break a vow even while under the influence of alcohol.

He looked at the letter again and a slow smile spread across his face. He needed to steal information? He hadn't done anything like for a long time and he knew for a fact that Anzu was on tour with a famous musician as a backup dancer. This would be perfect. Bakura hid the letter and wrote a quick letter explaining that he was going to find the information and would write back the next day either detailing his progress or with more questions. He also asked one question he felt was safe for this hikari to answer and went to get ready.

Ryo as usual wouldn't be at his house until about seven which meant that Bakura could get to Anzu's place search and get back before about six thirty, eat, get ready for work and go as if he had done nothing. Bakura concentrated on using tiny bits of his shadow power so that it wouldn't be detected and considering all the practice he had with shadow powers as well as being a thief he knew he couldn't be sloppy with this.

The trip to Anzu's place took only twenty minutes since he traveled through the shadows and he stopped in her dark living room not turning on a light and making sure not to touch anything at the moment. He started with the basement as that was the most obvious place some would hide something like this, but found nothing. The search proved to be fruitless as he searched more and more places before ending up in the spare bedroom that Anzu had turned into a dance studio. He searched there carefully before lifting the mat a bit and seeing a very small but discolored piece of wood in the general design.

Quickly, Bakura removed the wood piece and took out a small box. He dumped the contents of the box into a small bag for him to look at later and put everything back where it was supposed to be and went home getting back almost ten minutes early. He hid what he had stolen separate from the letters and still somewhere where he could look at it later when he got home and then went to start his routine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous chapters :)

_October 5, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_You're question made me laugh and I have no doubt in my mind that you will have stolen the information and looked at it before answering this letter. So to answer your question, yes. We thoroughly enjoyed each other from each hot kiss, to laughing at weird horror movies, and snuggling. For the questions I know you were just to embarrassed to ask, I will tell you those answers now. Yes, the sex was amazing. It left us both very very satisfied. No, you didn't bottom, but I had no problems being under you. My favorite position was up against the wall and yours was to have me bent over the couch since it was easier to spank me that way._

_We had some good times together and a few fights but nothing as bad as that last one. It shouldn't have happened, but I knew that damn pharaoh would see it as the perfect opportunity. I hate hearing how you've pretty much become something else, but then again you weren't all bad to begin with. I was the only one who saw that and you showed me so much about you. I can tell you that we never felt as complete in our lives except for those times we were together._

_I shall be waiting to know if you have remembered anything yet._

_Wishing to be with you again,_   
_Hason Shita Hikari (Corrupted Light)_

Bakura read the letter and laughed quietly to himself. He knew it was correct considering he really would find bending someone over the couch and easier way to spank them. Bakura had to admit since finding out he had a lover at some point he had been happier. He hid his happiness from his friends, but that was because they would have tried to take it away as they have apparently done before.

He put the letter on the bed and got up going to the closet. He hadn't had time to look at the stuff last night because Ryo insisted he come and have dinner with him and Marik. Bakura pulled the bag out of its hiding place which was technically in the wall of the closet but it was very hard to see due to the fact that it looked completely just like a plain white wall.

Bakura sat on the bed and took a deep breath as if he was trying to mentally prepare himself for what he would find. He looked at each of the pictures and seeing Ryo in them and later Malik with a smile. He saw himself in the later pictures too smiling and the pharaoh was in every single one of them of course. Bakura was about to put them aside when he saw the back of a picture that had Yami and Hikari love on the back of it with scribbled names he couldn't read.

Slowly, he turned over the picture and saw him, the pharaoh, and Marik standing there holding not two but three different people. The pharaoh was holding Malik close while the other was giving a thumbs up sign. Ryo was being held by Marik holding up a small sign that seemed to be a joke, but Bakura and all the friends in the circle knew it wasn't. As much as it was strange for anyone to actually admit., Ryo was the dominate one in that relationship despite the fact everyone thought it was Marik due to appearances.

However, there he was and he was holding a miniature form of the pharaoh it seemed. He looked at the other who had the brightest amethyst eyes he had ever seen and the sweetest smile that held something a little darker behind it. Bakura looked at the picture for a few moments before gasping and putting everything away to write his letter before getting ready for his daily routine.

_Dear Hason Shita Hikari,_

_I know what you look like from the picture I found in that box Anzu was hiding. What happened to us? We looked so happy together. I can't remember much, but I know my feelings. I remember your name now._

_Yuugi… I know I love you but I don't remember anything else. Why aren't you here?_

_Love, Bakura._


	6. Chapter 6

_October 6, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_You have no idea what I would give to hear you say my name, to feel the touch of your lips again mine, and to hear you say you love me. Do you remember our first date? Well, if you don't, then it was after we first messed around while skipping lunch and then the rest of school. I had been watching you and wanting you, and as an added tidbit it was our relationship that sparked both the pharaoh and Marik's relationships._

_I couldn't seem to get near you though with the pharaoh always closely watching me like I was some frail child, like I couldn't understand what 'adults' talked like because I was too innocent. He was wrong, and it worked against him at that point. During a class one day considering you, Marik, and the pharaoh were all taken to school to relearn to survive, I noticed you looking at me. That made me happier than you could possibly imagine, but I needed a distraction. So after class I turned to the pharaoh and told both him and my 'friends' to go on without me since I needed to ask the teacher questions._

_He believed me since after all who would expect innocent little Yuugi to do anything wrong. Once everyone left it was just us in the room and a quick exchange of less than innocent comments led us to the roof._

_The blood, the moans, the sheer absolute pleasure of it all was enough to make me want to bind you to me then. You didn't treat me like a child even when I asked for things you seemed surprised about. Why were you surprised? I asked and still ask myself that question every day Bakura. There was no reason for you to be surprised, but you were. I'd ask you now, but you can't remember all of that just yet._

_I need to come back Bakura, but the timing isn't right so I can't tell you where I am. Will you still help me?_

_Your Hason Shita Hikari,_   
_Yuugi_

Bakura looked at the letter reading it slowly trying to remember more. He also got a feeling there was something more that Yuugi wasn't telling him in these letters besides the obvious, but he could trust Yuugi. The other had yet to tell him something that he didn't have a suspicion about. He knew Atem wouldn't have went after Malik considering how he seemed to have a high air about him all the time and he knew Ryo and Marik didn't get together until after that.

So why did he feel that Yuugi was neglecting to mention something more important than just them being reunited? Perhaps it was merely hanging out with the pharaoh and the others knowing they lied that was making him so paranoid. Another thing Bakura noticed, and yet there was no true way to notice it without Yuugi there, was the almost excitement and evil laughter when the other wrote 'innocent little Yuugi' and the way the other talked about their first time. Of course, he wouldn't have been sweet to the other considering his past relationship with the pharaoh still bothered him even if he understood the cause. He would think about this more at work as he scribbled a letter down, hid it, and left.

_Yuugi,_

_You seemed to have forgotten to tell me our first date, so I want to know about it. I want to know about some of the times after that too. I remembered flashes of that first time, but nothing concrete enough to say it's a full memory. I am still confused on how you are writing me letters but I am sure as the time gets closer you will let me know. I will do anything to help you get back, but if I need my memory to do so then you need to help me a little more to remember. I never thought I would have a reason to hate the others again, but slowly I am realizing I never had a reason to stop._

_Love,_

_Bakura_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous with a reminder and addition:   
> For this story people are known as the following. Yami no Yuugi is known as Atem or pharaoh. Yami no Bakura is Bakura while Ryo Bakura is Ryo. Yami no Malik is known as Marik.
> 
> **Hason Shita Hikari: roughly translates to Corrupted or Damaged Light.
> 
> **Ushinawareta yami: roughly translates to Lost Darkness (once again Google Translate)

_October 7, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_So you are paying attention, aren't you? No, I knew you would. This must all be very confusing considering you are learning information that your circle of friends most likely deems you not capable of handling on your own, but then again I wouldn't know. Did you try to get me out of here and they stopped you? That would be the only reason to erase your memories or was there another reason. I managed to get you a piece of information. It happens to be a copied passage from your hikari's diary._

_"I hated seeing my yami so upset, but he understands right? We had to do what we did. I can admit to myself that the male and even the others were not the best people. I will never forget what happened to me, but Yuugi shouldn't have done that. Is he…"_

_I will end that passage there considering more will be revealed in due time. Now our first date was shortly after you had taken my physical innocence. We rented a movie and went back to the place that you were then sharing with Ryo. You found it hilarious that the so called innocent hikari was actually laughing at the way people were being killed off even though it was very brutal and so on. In fact, the second time we did anything was after that. Strange? Perhaps, but you were the only one who understood just like I am the only one who understands you._

_Over ten years in the same body and you would think Ryo would know his yami. I guess not. My other half so to speak didn't know me either._

_Your Hason Shita Hikari,_   
_Yuugi_

Bakura kept looking over the letter not sure what he was more angry at for the moment. The fact that Ryo just expected him to understand or worse wrote it at least like he did, or whether he should be upset that his own hikari agreed to separate him from his lover because of the others. The more Yuugi told him about their past, the more he was sincerely questioning if he truly had a reason to forgive the pharaoh. He needed more information and Yuugi only seemed to be able to answer specific questions. Why was that? Why couldn't Yuugi just tell him everything? He wasn't so fragile that it would bother him to know.

With that in mind, Bakura sat down writing the next letter. He was about to have two days off and minus one day of having to meet his associates, considering he didn't want to call them friends at the moment, he was free to do more investigating if that was indeed what he needed to do. No matter what he would find out what really happened in his life because he couldn't stand things not adding up correctly.

_Yuugi,_

_It sounds like we had a perfect first date or at least what I would have loved as a first date. Thank you for the piece of information but I am still confused. I need to know what else happened. What happened to Ryo? What was the rest of that passage? I feel as though I am missing something big, but I am unsure as to what I am missing._

_What do I need to do to get you back? Where is your body even located? Tell me something only you might know about me. If you have any place for me to go to get the information then tell me. I hate feeling like I'm not in control of my own life._

_Your Ushinawareta yami (Lost Darkness)_   
_Bakura_

Somewhere else, Yuugi was smiling. It wouldn't take long before he could be with Bakura again. He would once again have his lover and he would remember to pay all his 'friends' a visit as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous. :)

_October 8, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_Please do not worry so much. You will not be lost for too long. You will find your way out of this and reunite us, I have complete trust in that. I can answer a few of those questions. There was a graduation costume party, thrown by Maximillion Pegasus, he called it a good will gesture to Kaiba. The pharaoh and Malik's engagement was announced there as well. I am sure you at least remember the engagement announcement, since after all why on earth would the pharaoh let you forget HIS happiness._

_Ryo and Mokuba got captured and they got hurt. I found out and you noticed I was missing. When you got there Ryo and Mokuba were safe again, but… you couldn't stand to look at me. I ran away, but that is all I will tell you for now. I did come back though. I came back later that night and that was just the beginning._

_My body is located in the Kaiba Corporation building, but don't go there just yet. You wont be able to give me my body back at this time. You have to do more research to even get to where you need to be in order to do something like that._

_The next place you need to check out is Hiroto and Ryuuji's place. They have a book hidden as the pharaoh figured you'd never look there. You need that book but don't take it. Take the pages I specify._

_1, 15, 23, 44, 77, and 92_

_Those pages have what you will need on them. The most important thing however is your memory. I can't give away the secrets to why I am here if you don't remember me. If you don't remember… you will never know what happened to you._

_I love you Bakura._

Bakura looked at the note. This one wasn't even signed but the evidence of tear marks on the letter made up for that. What did Yuugi mean? What happened to him? Is whatever happened to him the reason why the other wasn't here with him now? What did Pegasus do to Ryo and Mokuba, let alone who could he ask that would tell him? Actually, he knew the answer to that question. He would just call and make a date to meet his friend. He had enough money to pull this off and all he had to do was get the other to start reminiscing.

He would ask after today since he would see him on the way home from work. Then tomorrow while he knew the others were all at work, he would go to Ryuuji and Hiroto's place. He knew the two spent most of their time at the office and that they would be there tomorrow. He would just have to use the powers of of the ring like he did at Anzu's house.

There was one thing bothering Bakura and he wrote about it in his next letter. He had a few days to figure more things out before going back to work and all he needed to do after today's shift was pretend like nothing had changed.

_Yuugi,_

_How do you know all of this? Has this happened before? I am curious though it could be as simple as you being the pharaoh's hikari previously, or something else. In fact unless you are using shadow magic from where ever you are it doesn't make any sense. You know where they are hiding these things and the best times to go get them. Is that just from memory, or do you really know? Are you able to spy on them some how? I am off after today for a few days. Can you tell me if there is another way to talk to you?_

_Love,_   
_Bakura_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 9, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_You are off for a few days? I can talk to you then, but only for a short period of time. Unless you have begun to doubt me in which you plan to tell the others of the time. I don't think that is the case though. We will talk rather than send letters for tomorrow and I will contact you around the time they are all still at work. All I need from you is to tell me when you will definitely be at home and whether or not one of the others will come check on you around that time._

_I know a lot of this because they were my friends and I had known them for years. They rarely ever hid anything where anyone would think to steal it or find it at all. An example could be when Malik and you were wondering who topped in Ryo and Marik's relationship. You swore your hikari would be on top, but Malik said there was no way his psychotic other half would ever be bottom. The both of you snuck into the house and planted a small camera you borrowed from Mokuba Kaiba. Where did you hide it?_

_Not in the usual places one person would look or even think to look, so not in the wall, behind a picture, nothing like that. You hid the camera inside of their alarm clock that still worked with no problems and had no indication of the fact that a camera was placed inside of it. Then you and Malik sat inside our room and watched it. I couldn't tell you what was more hilarious, the look on Malik's face when you were right, or the look on your face when I walked in on you two._

_Yes, you did and no I didn't care. I found it both sexy and funny. Sexy because I love the way you look when you are all dominate and funny because the pharaoh's sweet little lover cheated on him, but what does one expect when watching live entertainment so to speak. No worries, I am definitely sure the pharaoh erased your memory of that and probably Malik's too. Poor Malik. That was probably the best he ever had and can't even remember._

_Either way, just leave me a note of when I can talk to you. I can answer more of your questions then._

_Hason Shita Hikari,_   
_Yuugi_

Bakura read the letter the next day before blushing slightly only because he got caught. What kind of thief gets caught? He was no amateur at hiding things and he managed to get caught accidentally cheating on his lover. Oh he knew it was an accident because the way Yuugi had described their first dates led him to believe he wouldn't have cheated on his lover just because entertainment or no entertainment. He briefly thought of how strange it was considering it would almost be like re-enacting what they, he and Malik, had watched. Shaking his head as he got brief flashes of Yuugi smirking and looking highly amused as he looked up from a passed out Malik. Out of all the memories he could have did that really have to be the one he remembered almost completely. He wrote Yuugi a response hiding it in and then got dressed to go hang out with Marik today.

The visit was actually pretty fun even though Bakura hated to admit it. The played a few games, watched some TV and then went out to eat at some place that Marik really liked to go. Apparently, Ryo had brought him once on a date and he fell in love with the food they offered. This was a perfect opportunity. A few drinks and some good food would make the other end up talking about everything. He started small talk about when they used to work together before Marik decided that he wanted to be tied down to his hikari. The tactic worked and Bakura knew it would considering he had picked it up while helping in a mission to get back Mokuba and his friends a while back.

Within an hour, Marik was somewhat drunk and had told him nearly everything about his and Ryo's relationship and their slightly rocky beginning. He knew what happened to Ryo now, but that didn't tell him what happened to him. He dropped Marik off and considering the other saw nothing wrong with telling him about him and Ryo, then Bakura wouldn't be found out for the information he had gotten out of him. After all, Marik had never mentioned anything about Yuugi so it wasn't taboo. Bakura then drove home going over the information and getting a few more flashes of his memory.

He could remember a poker, a flame, screams and bright amethyst eyes that looked at him with so much darkness and subtle hints of hints of pain and lust in them.

_"Can you promise you will never do this again?"_

_"Bakura… I'm sorry…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 10, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_Based on what you have told me, they would expect you to eat an early lunch and then rest a bit around eleven-thirty and then meet them for drinks and dinner around five or six. It doesn't give us too much time, but it will be enough. When you go to rest, go into your room and make sure all the lights are off. Relax your mind as much as you can and concentrate a bit on how I look and I will be able to talk to you._

_The shadows are a fun place, aren't they?_   
_Yuugi_

Bakura read over the letter and took a deep breath. He had a few things to do today and the first thing was to break into Ryuuji and Hiroto's house. He walked into the kitchen and ate something small before locking his door and using his shadow powers. This morning he didn't have much time at all considering the fact that he knew Ryo would stop by to bring him lunch and had told Yuugi as such. He managed to get there by seven twenty-five and began his search. It had taken him a while longer as Ryuuji wasn't as lax on security as Anzu, but then again he had a company to run and probably kept some secrets at home.

He managed to find the book in a place, he should have and couldn't have expected. It was in the hot tub of all places and the only reason he found it was because he had accidentally bumped a board while walking past. He bent down quickly noticing the words on the pages seemed raised and checked his watch frowning. He didn't have much time at all considering it was now eight forty five. He took out some paper he had and coal considering his original plan was to put pages back so the others wouldn't be suspicious if the book suddenly weighted less. The coal had been to put a few pieces flat after he weighed the object to make sure it was the same. Was it the smartest plan? Probably not, but he figured this was some special book. He quickly copied the pages before putting the book and the board back perfectly just barely making it home before Ryo came.

Bakura hid the pages and answered the door shirtless as if he was just lounging around doing nothing. The visit took a little bit of time up as Ryo decided to eat lunch with him before going back to work. That conversation was pretty normal with Ryo thanking Bakura for taking Malik out and then telling Bakura how he would never have a lover and die a virgin if he didn't go out and meet people. Of course, as usual Bakura told him that he didn't care to meet people and left it at that. It was normal. It was expected and Ryo thought nothing of it.

A glance at the clock showed him it was 11:27 in the morning. He shouldn't be this excited, but now alone in his apartment he let a bit show before going into his room. It was dark as he had been told to leave it, laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He could see those eyes in his mind and he wondered why they seemed both lonely and yet so open.

_"Bakura…"_

"Yuugi… where are you?"

_"Its alright. Open_ _your eyes."_

Bakura opened his eyes to see Yuugi's eyes and then the rest of his face. He felt a weight on him, but it was near feather light. "How can you do this if you don't have your body?", he asked confused. "How can I feel you?"

_A dark chuckle filled the room. "Magic.", Yuugi said laughing even more brushing a feather soft kiss across Bakura's lips._

"How did you get here?", Bakura asked him.

_"Why do you keep asking questions I can't answer just yet, Bakura? Why not ask questions about your past?", Yuugi said looking at him._

"I heard what happened to Ryo. I remembered the way you looked at me when I found you. I don't know why you apologized and I don't understand why you ran away from me. Can you answer me that? If you were in love with me… why did you run Yuugi?", Bakura asked him.

_"I didn't want to stop.", Yuugi said causing another flashback into Bakura's mind of the rest of the conversation. "I wanted to continue because I enjoyed it. The whole thing made me feel so alive and so in control. The feeling was more than you can imagine like the highest point of ecstasy reached between two people and yet just short of that.", he told Bakura the excitement slipping into his voice._

"Did you ever stop?", Bakura asked him. "Have you been gone since then?"

_"No, I was still with you. I had stopped because you said you couldn't take it. You wanted your Yuugi back, but I wasn't any different from when we started dating. I was just more free than when I was seen as nothing more than Atem's shadow.", Yuugi said to him sighing sadly. "It gave me a rush people only dream about, but when the choice came between you and it… I chose you."_

"Then how aren't you here now? If you gave it up, why are you gone and why were my memories erased?", Bakura asked him.

_"That last fight we had wasn't a fight between us.", Yuugi told him gently touching his cheek. "I can't answer any more of that yet. However, I can tell you I want to destroy someone."_

"Someone? Would it break any rules to let me know who you want to destroy?", Bakura asked him.

_"No no. I wont tell you because its more fun that way.", Yuugi said giving Bakura a smile. "If I tell you then you might get cold feet about bringing me back. Thank you for getting those papers by the way. I will re-read over them and give you instructions on what to do. Some of that takes multiple days but we should be together again before a month is out.", he said running a hand through Bakura's hair._

Bakura looked up at Yuugi. "I remember more now, but I only wish you were concrete enough for me to touch you.", he said to him.

_"I know…", Yuugi said sadly. "I have to go now as well. I will write you another letter with more since you are slowly remembering. The next letter may not be completely about us, but it will have an effect on things later on. Promise me something Bakura, when you let me free…. Don't let them make you doubt me.", he said and dark tendrils of shadow magic curled around him._

"I promise I wont.", Bakura told him. "A kiss before you disappear from me?", he asked.

_Yuugi smirked. "My sexy thief wants a kiss? I can do that.", he said giving Bakura a soft kiss on the lips before he was gone and no traces of shadow magic were felt._

Bakura sat up in his bed and turned on the light. He got to talk to him and he had mixed feelings if he was being honest with himself. He wanted to bring his lover back, but was Yuugi still as dark as those memories showed. What Yuugi had done in the memory was horrifying and yet he wasn't afraid of Yuugi. The other said he wanted to destroy someone as well, but who had pissed off Yuugi that much that he might do what he did. That memory was liable to give anyone nightmares and yet Yuugi seemed excited about it. Bakura had no doubt that if Yuugi was tangible he would have been highly aroused.

Bakura got up and went to get ready to go meet everyone with his perfect mask on. Before he left the house, he came to a decision. Even though he now fully had the memory and knew what the other was capable of, he would still do everything to bring him back. Everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 11, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_I got a chance to read some of those papers you left me. It seems we don't have a lot of time if you want to bring me back. I am debating whether or not this is a good idea, because I don't wanna put you in danger but I miss you. If you are still willing to get me back the next part of the plan will take place in two days. I only ask that you be careful because if I lose you there's no point to coming back._

_The first part of the ritual would be to get something from the museum that Isis works at. You would have to go after hours and make sure you would not get caught. When you go, if you shadow magic, you have to make sure to get rid of all traces of it. The item that I need you to 'borrow' is thankfully not in the ancient Egyptian section. I actually need you to go to the Italian renaissance of section and retrieve a small glass rhombicuboctahedron that will seem to have swirling energy inside of it. It is hidden behind a painting that stands alone. In order to take this you'll need to replace it. I worked all night to give you a suitable replacement for the object._

_Remember you cannot leave any traces of shadow magic. If you do they might stop you and we'll be separated forever. I enjoyed being able to see you that close again without using my usual method of contacting you when I write you these letters. I almost can't wait to see you again but I know that once I do I will never let them separate us again. Trust me Bakura, I would never want to do anything that I thought would hurt you._

_In the meantime feel free to ask me any more questions about us._

_Love,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura woke up and quickly look to see if he had another letter from his lover. It was strange, and yet he had no problems with referring to the other as just that. It had been awkward when he went out yesterday because it had been hard to not call the others out on lying to him this whole time. He looked over the letter and sighed partially. Two days was all he had to devise a plan to steal the strange shape but he had an idea how it could be used to bring Yuugi back from where ever he was. The other couldn't tell him either which only added to his frustration about the entire thing. If he knew, perhaps he could come up with an easier way.

Now if he took into account the normal schedules of the Ishtars and the fact that his boss ran the museum, then he would need to figure out where it was without doing anything to be tracked. Yuugi had a point when it came to that. If they thought Bakura was stealing certain items, then they would be suspicious to the point of re-erasing his memories and he didn't want that. He didn't want to forget Yuugi again. As he got up doing his normal morning routine, more thoughts flashed through his mind. Were they memories and why did that last one make him feel so… helpless? It wasn't that clear but something was very wrong with it. He felt helpless and he felt as if that was the moment he had lost Yuugi.

It made no sense to him though. Sure, he had gotten a tad less violent having found Yuugi, but that didn't mean he would have let something happen to him. Was there a shift in something or a new enemy that had arisen? He truly didn't know. He quickly went back into the room and left Yuugi another letter before hiding it and leaving when his hikari got there.

_Yuugi,_

_I will get the object you need by tomorrow. I am remembering more, but I don't get it. Something is wrong Yuugi. I am not helpless or weak. Why on earth did I have a flash of a time I was? If you can give me any answers.. Please… I do understand if you can't give them all to me.. But Yuugi… I need to know._

_Love,_

_Bakura_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 12, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_If there was ever a memory that I didn't want you to have, then that would be it. If I could make sure you never remembered what that memory was then I would without any hesitation. Bakura, please for now, don't ask any more about THAT memory. It was too painful for the both of us. I hated it. I shouldn't have said "ok". I shouldn't have…_

_I am sorry Bakura. I can't even face that memory completely just yet and for a reason I am sure you will understand when I tell you. However, I can tell you that within that memory is when we lost each other. At the end of that memory was probably when the pharaoh erased your memories so you would forget all about me._

_It shouldn't have happened Bakura. I am so sorry. I hope when I do tell you what happened that you will be able to forgive me. I truly and honestly do. I couldn't stand it if you hated me. It would be so much worse than the fact you can't remember me now._

_I didn't break my promise.. I just couldn't…. Sorry… I will write a letter tomorrow detailing the first part of the spell. We will be together again soon and once I complete what I need to, I promise to make it up to you._

_Love,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura was up early than usual at four in the morning in order to steal the object he needed, but first he checked for the letter that was already waiting for him. It was strange but he could almost feel Yuugi's pain as he read the letter. Whatever happened must have been bad, but what could have happened. He had no memories and only flashes including a flash of a bit of conversation which he assumed had to be the end of that memory.

_"It's the only way…"_

_"There has to be another way. This will hurt Bakura even more."_

_"Not if he doesn't remember…"_

Those voices he had not yet put names to, but he knew they were that of his "friends". What was the only way and why didn't he have the choice in whether or not it happened? Shouldn't he have been allowed to make his own decision and on top of that why hadn't he? Bakura shook his head. Yuugi promised him answers and he would trust Yuugi as he couldn't trust his friends. He knew Yuugi wasn't lying but it didn't stop him from trying to piece together small clues in the other letters to know his lover's whereabouts. He wrote a response back to Yuugi still trying to piece things together.

Quickly realizing the time, he hid the letter and then used shadow magic to sneak into the museum. He had the replacement object in hand as he did his best to sneak in the shadows. While he had helped design and perfect the security system for some reason he had left a blind spot just in case. Most ordinary thieves wouldn't find the blind spot no matter how experienced they were, but Bakura was no ordinary thief. He got in and out quickly sensing another millennium object coming towards the building making sure to erase all traces of him being there.

Ishizu walked into the building feeling something amiss but decided it was nothing. The pharaoh's magic was said to be the best and she had not seen anything with her necklace. There was also nothing missing nor was there anything wrong. Isis just sighed and figured it was the long hours of working with no real break or anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 13, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_You are asking safe questions, but I have a feeling you are still more than curious. Relax. I promise everything will be revealed soon. Now that you have the object, the first stage can being. This will last approximately two days._

_Part of it will start today and in two days time which would be the fifteenth you will finish it. What I need you to do is to think of me while squeezing that object I had you get until it breaks. Do not use shadow magic to break it._

_Once it breaks however it will most likely cut into your hand. Use the shadow magic to absorb any shards that are cut into your hand, into your skin and then save the rest of the shards for what needs to be completed in two days time._

_For a happier memory or something you may not have remembered, when I was around we both worked for Kaiba Corp. and for one Christmas together we snuck into work and well… I think Kaiba still uses both the same chair and desk._

_Love,_

_Yuugi_

When Bakura woke up and read the letter, he could almost see Yuugi's smirk at that last part. It was probably identical to the one he was currently wearing as the memory came back full force. Kaiba really did still use both and was still none the wiser to what they did. He remembered how hilarious he found it when Kaiba paying no attention as usual sat on the chair. Bakura had somehow managed to "hide" the evidence of their adventures but not quite clean it up.

He grabbed a piece of cloth to catch the glass shards that didn't cut into his flesh and then used just his strength to squeeze the object until it broke and he absorbed the glass. Bakura wondered what he would need to do in the next two days as he closed his eyes and once again remembered something about Yuugi. His memories had been coming back more and more each day.

In this memory, both he and Yuugi had been going to see a movie with the others. However, Yuugi found the choice of movie to be incredibly boring as it had been some romantic comedy with some action in it. Instead the other wanted to go do something more interesting. For some reason, Bakura felt that it should have sent off red flags but it didn't. What it made him focus more on was the love he had for the smaller male.

The memory seemed to just fast forward as they were sitting in the audience watching some sort of dark play. It had murder and intrigue in it without any of the fluffiness one would expect from such a production. The effects were obviously rather cheesy but they made it less so with suspenseful music and bone chilling screams of those who died. He could clearly see Yuugi's eyes, bright as day, shining with a bit of possibly sick and twisted amusement. It was amusement as far as he could see anyway. Something about that look was incredibly arousing and yet it gave him the feeling that he needed to help Yuugi somehow.

_"Yuugi… what have you done?"_

_"Bakura… I…"_

_"Please… for us… Yuugi… you have to stop. You know what they will do if they find out about this even if it isn't as bad as before. I don't want to lose you."_

_"You won't and if they make me leave you… I promise you I will destroy them all."_

_"I know Yuugi… I know."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 14, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_I've noticed that you may be feeling more tired than usual. Don't ask how I know as I can't tell you, but I do. I hope that I am not keeping you up with this. Right now, I have been thinking of nothing more than holding you in my arms again. I want to feel you so close to me and preferably that leads to feeling you inside of me, but I am willing to spend a day cuddling or something if you want._

_This message has a purpose however. I want to know more about them and their lives since I've been… gone. I want to know about their loved ones, relationships, and so much more. It is necessary for my plans but not the plans of you bringing me back to you. They destroyed this… us… everything we had because of their own misguided fears and issues. It's not fair. We were so happy together Bakura._

_Tomorrow, the ritual involves an incantation and a few drops of your blood. I know it seems odd but it needs to be done. The incantation is on a separate sheet of paper along with all the instructions needed. Just think Bakura… we will be together again. Free to live… Free to love._

_Love,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura woke up going straight to read the letter. His days involved him getting up earlier than usual, but that was ok as no one truly knew about that. They allowed Bakura to be on his own most of the time which the other preferred stating he didn't want to be around all the happy couples all the time. Once or twice, they had tried to set up Bakura on a blind date but he never went and after a while they stopped. Now, he knew they were trying to keep his lover from him but it still didn't give any reason why.

His dreams had been coming more frequently but he did his best to keep up this façade in front of the others. He looked over the rather simplistic incantation and looked at what else he would need. Thankfully, he had all those things in his house and would arouse no suspicion by purchasing such items. He quickly scribbled a note back to Yuugi and went on his way.

_Yuugi,_

_Everything will happen tomorrow as planned. I promise you. I can remember how happy we were as well even though things are still so fuzzy. Most of them are doing well except for Atem and Malik. Malik is unhappy and even though it seems like Atem is trying to fix things, he keeps messing them up. Atem wants to get married as soon as possible and use shadow magic to help bind him to Malik but manipulating the magic for a child… but Malik doesn't want that. I am not sure why that is important to tell you, but I can't stand Atem at all. Malik is one of my closest friends and even according to you we… were close friends. I hate to see how controlling Atem is. That is something else. Atem wants to control everything and everyone in our little group and keep them in some sort of line. I have been thinking and even though we may have gone over this… I think… I think Atem is the one who erased my memory. Please give me another memory in your next letter._

_Love,_

_Bakura_

Later on, Yuugi looked at the letter with a gleeful smile. So Atem was having problems with Malik? Wonderful. This also made him wonder if Atem made Malik forget that they already were parents. Or perhaps that was the only reason that Malik stayed with the overly pompous piece of… Yuugi stopped himself from continuing that thought. Soon… he would get them all, but for now he needed to bide his time and continue rebuilding his relationship with Bakura slowly but surely. The first part of the ritual to bring him back was going to start tomorrow. By the 31st of this month, he would be with Bakura again and the pharaoh? Well the pharaoh was just going to have to deal with that now wasn't he? His eyes closed imagining his cute little mini date with Bakura even though he couldn't touch him, he imagined how Bakura's lips tasted. Yuugi took a deep breath. He was becoming impatient but he knew it wouldn't be much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little glimpse into Yuugi and Bakura's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous. :)

_October 15th, 2011_

Bakura squirmed a bit in bed as a cold sweat covered his body. This had been happening on some mornings, but it hadn't been as close to clear as this before. A figure watched from the corner of the room with his lips closed in the line. Perhaps he should have warned the other about this part of the ritual. It would be completed before the other would even wake up for work, but still he was worried about Bakura. The start of the ritual was going to give him a memory and he didn't even know which one it would give him. Yuugi could only hope that is wasn't THAT memory just yet but even if it was there was nothing he could do.

_It was evening time and Bakura had just finished following Mokuba around shopping. After he had spent the time to make sure there were no threats when he returned the younger Kaiba male home, he had gone to his own home. Tired and hungry from the day, he knew something was wrong the moment he walked in the door. Yuugi wasn't home and a quick check of both the house phone and his cell phone showed that Yuugi hadn't texted or called him recently. A cold feeling of dread trickled its way down Bakura's back. Forgetting his hunger, he quickly put back on his jacket and went out looking for Yuugi. The other hadn't been himself since that graduation party and the death of Maximillion Pegasus._

_Searching through the streets, he felt an odd presence as in something that wasn't supposed to be there but then it disappeared. He couldn't find anything to say where that presence came from and then a noise from the alleyway next to him caught his attention. He heard moaning? Was that… was that Yuugi? Quickly, Bakura went into the alleyway to see a scene he had been a bit afraid to see. There was Yuugi and he was moaning but he wasn't cheating on Bakura. In fact, it was just him sitting there moaning lightly at the blood on his skin. Bakura knew Yuugi wasn't hurt and he also knew he felt sorry for the poor bastard that Yuugi had killed._

_"Bakura~" Yuugi said in a sing-song voice that held hints of seduction in its depths. Those bright amethyst orbs were slightly darkened in addition to the smirk that had come upon the other's features. Yuugi walked over to Bakura and wrapped his arms around the other._

_"Yuugi, what… what is –" Bakura's words were cut off by the press of Yuugi's blood covered fingers, two of them, to his lips._

_The pharaoh's hikari looked at him for a moment before smiling. "I was walking home Bakura and this man tried to attack me. I had to defend myself from him otherwise… I wouldn't have been able to come home to you." Yuugi told him softly. "Please don't be mad at me for that."_

_Bakura looked into Yuugi's eyes. He would accept the explanation even if he didn't necessarily believe the explanation. There was something just off about it like Yuugi's bit of moaning at having the blood on him. "I see. Let's get out of here." he said to Yuugi._

_The other male perked up quite a bit at this and then stopped. "How about we go home, order out, and you help me get all nice and clean…" he trailed off suggestively making sure that Bakura would focus on something else then this 'unfortunate' incident. It did after all look like a struggle had taken place and the dead man lost._

_"That sounds like a good idea." Bakura turned them away from the scene and began walking home with Yuugi. Thankfully, no one paid any mind to them and while he felt that strange presence again but it disappeared again almost instantly. He promised to help Yuugi and that is what he was going to do._

Bakura woke up from the dream wondering why he was sweating as if he had the nightmare. He quickly went over to where the letters were kept finding one from Yuugi apologizing for not telling him the completion of the ritual involved him getting a full memory. The letter seemed hesitant if that was at all possible before finally the question was asked.

_I am not sure what you saw, but will you still help me Bakura?_

The dream resurfaced in Bakura's mind as had the past letters before he answered in another letter.

_Yes._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 16, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_I am sorry that I didn't tell you that the first part of the ritual included a memory. I should have said something beforehand, but I was afraid of what you might see. I was afraid it would be that day. The very same day I was taken away from you and removed from your memories. Please know Bakura that I did my best to keep my promise. I should've never agreed to it. I'm so sorry._

_The next part of the ritual involves you thinking of me as if you were giving me your energy. Do not worry. You won't feel weaker or anything like that. I can't wait until we are reunited once more. I miss you with all of my being. As I said, I will answer any questions that you may have Bakura as long as I am able to do as such. This place… I can see why I was put here. It doesn't allow for many happy memories. It figures that the pharaoh would want me to suffer as much as possible by not allowing me to remember the happier times of my life with you. It makes me think he never wanted me to exist again and that means that he never wanted you to know happiness either. Fortunately, I have remembered our happier times and you are starting to remember as well._

_The energy part of this should take place on the 18_ _th_ _. In the meantime, go on with everything as normal. I will write you another letter soon._

_Love,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura read the letter and sat back on his bed. He would give Yuugi his energy in two days and the other said it wouldn't affect him to make his 'friends' suspect anything. What else could he do with his time? He could try to remember the other or sneak around any of the places he was sure that Yuugi had been. Maybe something would trigger if he just went out for a walk or something but he doubted it. It seemed as though the memory he wanted the most would have to wait until much later. Would it change his desire to help Yuugi or would he see the memory for what it really was?

_Dear Yuugi,_

_I want to know about the memory I had. Did that man really attack you? In the memory, I had accepted your explanation and never questioned it any further. I believe I thought it was for the best for me not to focus too much on it or perhaps your distraction truly worked. I will work on the next part of the memory and perhaps some more of my own investigation. I will be careful. I promise. I want to know why they hid these things from me. Perhaps I can visit Ryo and then sneak a peek at his diary. He probably wouldn't expect me to look since I am not supposed to be remembering any of this. When will the ritual be completed?_

_Love,_

_Bakura_

Bakura placed the letter down and then went to get ready for today. It would be pointless to do any deep searching that would get him caught but he would pay attention to where Kaiba kept his blueprints for the Kaiba Corp. building. It would be both easy and tough to sneak in there and do what he needed to do. After all, it was something that Kaiba would keep very close in case someone tried to steal their secrets. Just as Bakura was eating his breakfast, there was a knock at his door. Frowning because this was not a day one of his friends was supposed to visit. A package was left on his door step and he looked around for who may have left it but no one was in sight. Carefully, he picked it up and put it on the counter before opening the letter attached to it.

_I'm not supposed to tell you anything but I can't agree with his methods anymore. Don't worry. I've told no one I am helping you but you probably don't even know what I am talking about. Inside of this box, I have left a few things that may shock you and I am sorry. You still seemed to be so lost even though he assured us that this would help you. I don't trust him but then again I never have. There are a few pages of things and a small photo album that you might want to see. I may be able to answer some questions but there is something binding me from answering all of them. I hope this helps you Bakura. I am sorry I let this get so far._

_~A true friend_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... anyone figure out where Yuugi is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 17, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_Who gave you that box? I am not sure if you can trust them completely and yes I looked inside of it. Nothing seemed ridiculously out of place, but even then who knows if Atem is truly trying to test you with that box. You should be more careful and figure out who on earth gave it to you. I don't mean to sound upset in the letter, but I don't think I could take it if someone managed to stop us from being together again. It almost makes me want to reveal where I am, but I know I can't for fear of never being able to see you again._

_I am so worried that everything will end and it's so lonely here. I am sorry for the tear drops on this letter, but the thought of losing you again hurts so much._

_The box is safe to look through as it has not a miniscule trace of shadow magic within it. If I had to guess, then I would probably say it is from Malik, Ryuuji or one of the Kaiba brothers. Just be careful Bakura._

_I love you,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura wasn't angry that Yuugi had gone through the box but he was worried about Yuugi. He could almost feel his heart breaking for the other being trapped who knows where. The tear drops on this letter were a testament to how much Yuugi truly missed him. If Bakura had any doubts about Yuugi's sincerity, then they were cleared up by what he was seeing. The other had said the box was safe and there were no trackers on it. He would check it out for himself in just a moment but first he needed to respond to Yuugi's heartfelt letter.

_Dear Yuugi,_

_Please do not think that I would ever betray you or us. I had another memory of a time where we were on a ferris wheel and we promised to be there for each other forever. This box is not going to change anything and if I have to use shadow magic to block that bastard from completely getting rid of my memories then I will. Please don't cry again Yuugi. It hurts to know that you are so alone and I can't truly touch you. I have off tomorrow and Kaiba asked no questions as to what I was doing and I don't think he'd tell Atem if he had suspicions. They don't really see eye to eye, but Kaiba pretends to for the sake of Jonounchi and Shizuka. I agree that perhaps he sent me the box. If I can see you tomorrow, let me know in a letter before I start the energy ritual. When I give you my energy maybe we could share another kiss before you disappear wherever it is that you are being kept._

_I love you too Yuugi,_

_Bakura_

Once Bakura set the letter down he went over to the box he received and opened it. Inside there were a few movies such as SAW and a few other items like a small chain with a ring. The moment he touched that he could remember giving it to Yuugi speaking about the symbol of their love always being close to his heart or something similar. Bakura also found a small knife that looked like it had blood on it. Where did this come from? A brief flash of memory had Yuugi sitting on the couch absentmindedly playing with it while staring off into space. Why was it covered with blood though?

_"Bakura… I'm sorry."_

The white haired male gasped and grabbed his head. The image of those bright amethyst orbs filled with so much darkness made Bakura more curious to learn about what had happened that day. He grabbed the photo album and started flipping through it. There were so many pictures of him and Yuugi together and then one made him drop the book.

It was a picture of them on the day of the graduation party that Pegasus had held as a goodwill gesture to Kaiba. The older male had attacked Ryo and Mokuba. Yuugi found them first and Bakura could remember the smell of burning flesh and the mutilated form of the older man on the ground of the room he had held the other two in. Yuugi had killed Pegasus in order to save Ryo and Mokuba.

If Yuugi had done that, what else had he done? Yuugi mentioned a promise that he made to him. Was his promise to never kill someone again? If so, why did Yuugi break that promise? It all led Bakura back to the question: _What happened to him the day Yuugi was taken away?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :)

_October 18, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_I am guessing you wrote that little note before you went to sleep. Yes, I did kill Pegasus and it was amazing. The feeling of the blood and the sound of his screams was an almost erotic experience. However, that is not when I made you that promise but I did run away because of it. You made it seem like I could just forget the feeling that I received and at the time I hadn't wanted to forget it. There I was having just killed the man because he was going to force two of my friends into unspeakable acts, and yet I didn't feel disgust and I wasn't upset. I wanted more of it. Freedom… it felt like freedom._

_You can see me after the energy ritual. Lock your doors and make sure no one can get inside. The energy ritual will give me more strength, but I can't return just yet. I'll shall see you soon. I can't wait to kiss you once more._

Bakura got up and read the letter. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face at the thought of kissing Yuugi, but hearing how Yuugi felt should have bothered him. Was it because of how much he felt alone and as though something was missing without him that he turned the other cheek? He wasn't sure but he knew he needed to set up for the ritual in question. Candles were placed in specific areas and he had gathered the shards that he had saved from the earlier part of it. On his floor, he sat there in a meditation pose and concentrated on Yuugi.

He imagined that energy was leaving him in golden wisps and entering Yuugi's form from the time that they had been able to see one another just once before. It didn't feel like he was losing energy and yet he could feel as though he was truly giving Yuugi the energy that the other needed for the ritual. Bakura made sure not to break his concentration no matter how much he wanted to see if the spell was working when he felt a soft touch to his cheek. He hoped that it wasn't one of the others and he was not disappointed when he opened his eyes.

There he was, Yuugi. Bakura couldn't help, but reach up and touch his face. "Did it work?" he whispered to him as though shouting would make Yuugi disappear faster.

"Yes, it worked. Bakura, being able to touch your skin like this. It makes me feel so happy. You can't even imagine how happy it truly makes me feel. This will become our reality soon enough." Yuugi told him as he looked at him. The darkness in his bright eyes was much more noticeable and seemed to dance with the candle light.

Bakura smiled a bit and he couldn't help himself at that moment. Well he could show restraint, but he didn't want to at this very moment. All he wanted to do was to actually kiss him and wondering if he would still feel the feelings he remembered. The kiss was instantly explosive and passionate lasting until Yuugi pulled back with a light blush on his features.

"I wish I knew where you were and that d-" Bakura started but Yuugi placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't continue. I can't break the taboo and so I can't tell you yet." Yuugi told him softly. "If I do, I'm not the only one who will get hurt, so as I asked before, just trust me and my love for you Bakura. The more you remember, the more I am allowed to tell you, but not this. You should probably watch to see who sent you that box, but don't tell them of your contact with me. They may be an ally."

Bakura looked at Yuugi confused as he spoke. "There's a taboo. Who else gets hurt if you tell me too much, Yuugi? Can you at least tell me that?"

The pharaoh's former hikari took a deep breath and nodded. "Isn't it obvious? You do.", Yuugi said with a sad smile and a sad look in his eyes as he turned and disappeared from sight. "I'll see you soon…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous. :)
> 
> This fic is roughly 31 chapters long ending the letters on Oct. 31, 2011

_October 19, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_I apologize if it seemed I left abruptly, but I couldn't maintain that form much longer. I will need energy for further parts of this ritual, but if I could have, I would have stayed with you. The next part of the ritual involves a bit more trickiness, but no worries. You have roughly three days to get it and we can begin the final parts of the ritual on the 22_ _nd_ _. You will need to find your helper before then because they could help if you can trust them. I am only stressing this point because that part of the ritual is going to involve five days. It will start on the morning of the 23_ _rd_ _and it will go until the 28_ _th_ _. During this time, I will still send you letters and you will want to read them. Your memories will start coming back in full force and I can't promise that you won't see some disturbing things. I can only send letters at specific times, but they can possibly help you sort through it more. I need skin, hair, and some sort of fluid from the pharaoh, like blood. Three days. The other ingredients are easier to acquire and I've included a list._

_I love you._

_Only 12 more days left including today._

_Yours Forever,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura woke up at the same time that he usually did and felt better once he read Yuugi's letter. He had been worried last night that he had done something to mess up the issue, but was happy to hear that he hadn't. However, the materials that Yuugi needed were going to be near impossible to get unless he began to essentially interrogate his friends. He couldn't do that without causing suspicion could he? Bakura went over every way he could think of before remembering the note in the box.

In a way, it was a clue even though it hadn't been meant as well. He would have to see who wasn't comfortable with Atem's methods because that person would be the one most likely to keep what he was trying to do in confidence. There was a knock at his door and a feeling of dread began to wash through him. Had he made a mistake and would anyone know? This wasn't like him to be so paranoid, but the fact that he had already had his memories erased once by friends made him worry even more.

Outside of his room was another box and a note. Curious, he picked it up and brought it inside. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the packaging nor did anything seem amiss. Bakura still took precautions before opening the box. There were more pictures inside of him and Yuugi and even small CDs that were obviously used in a video camera. He glanced up at the time and then quickly put the box in his room and hid it from anyone who might look and then went and put one of the CDs in his computer.

It seemed to be blank at first before laughter was heard. Someone moved their finger from the lens and Bakura saw Yuugi laughing and smiling as one of their friends completely wiped out on a trick. Bakura bit his lip trying to contain his own laughter as the memory began to come back. Jonounchi had been watching some extreme skaterboarder shows for some reason and wanted to try out one of the 'easier' tricks as he had called it. Needless to say, he ended up tripping over the garbage can and was covered in the smell for weeks. He took the CD out and went to go put it back when he felt that sharp pain again.

_"Don't let them do this. Don't do this. Don't lock me up. I didn't break my promise, I swear to you. I hated seeing you like that. I hated seeing you so broken. I had to save you. Can't you see I love you Bakura? Don't let them… no… wait… can't you remember… what did he do?! Bakura listen to me, trust me, please, I'm begging you. Don't let him use you as his puppet! Noooo!"_

Bakura sat on the floor shaking. He recognized Yuugi's voice and he could hear the pain, the pleading, the desperation. It hadn't made any sense. Why would Yuugi be punished for saving him and whose puppet had he become to do so? Suddenly, Yuugi's first letter to him made sense. Yuugi accused him of locking him away, but Bakura hadn't understood that first letter and when he thought on his feelings he realized he had felt confusion and guilt. What had he done? Was it his fault Yuugi was no longer with him?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous :) 
> 
> I would like to add in a reminder that the more graphic scenes will be later on. Thank you.

* * *

_October 20, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_I hope you are closer to figuring out who sent that box. I have a few suspicions of my own now and it seems like the plan is unraveling, but it can't before it is time. I am not sure if there are others, but you are looking at either Seto, Mokuba, or Ryou who sent that box or perhaps more than one of them. I wouldn't try to figure out the Kaiba brothers, because they are too close, but I wouldn't factor out the pharaoh's lover either. I doubt Atem lets him get too far away from him anyhow. I miss those times with you on the CDs. I hope that we can rewatch them together._

_Ryou… I think it might be safe to talk to him, but feel him out first. I trust you. I didn't see a letter, but that is ok. I realize those videos can be memory inducing. I'll still leave them. I am always here for you my love._

_Thinking of you,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura read the letter and quickly wrote out a nice reply. He talked about the voice and the memory, but he also stated that he knew that Yuugi couldn't answer any of the questions that he had on it. He also updated Yuugi on his ideas and plans to get what was needed. Bakura put the letter down ending it with an apology to his lost love in hopes that it would be accepted by him. After that, he got dressed. His shift started later in the day and it just so happened that Ryou was coming over earlier for breakfast and lunch since Marik had to go to work earlier today.

He heard the doorbell ring and was already prepared with a script in mind to try to figure out Ryou's thoughts and if he was the one sending the boxes to him. "Hey Ryou, come on in." he said and let the other into his place before heading to the kitchen once he shut the door. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright. You seem a bit more happy than usual." Ryou said with a bit of a smile. "I am glad to see that. It's been a long time."

"Has it? I haven't noticed. Sometimes I even wish I could find happiness when I have to hang out with the sickeningly sweet couple squads." Bakura said making a face as he pulled out what he needed to make food.

Ryou laughed. "You would hate the sickeningly sweet couple things, trust me. I think you'd prefer short, wide-eyed brats with extremely gruesome violent tendencies."

Bakura looked at Ryou confused a bit. "Isn't that kind of specific? I mean I could like a sweet type like Malik or even a rough around the edges type like Marik." he said pretending he hadn't gotten images of Yuugi nor ones of his beautiful lover with smears of blood on his face.

"Do you really… not remember?" Ryou suddenly said before looking around as though he was worried someone had overheard him. "I never thought you'd forget him completely. The whole night was such a mess and he promised that you'd be better, but you've just gotten worse. Bakura, I need to tell you something but I can't because…"

"Of the taboo?" Bakura asked as Ryou looked up with wide eyes and nodded.

Ryou looked Bakura over a moment and then smiled a little. "You did get the boxes, but I didn't put them together myself. I am just the only one who can talk to you about more, but I can't tell you your memories because of it. I am so sorry, Bakura. When we arrived, it was awful. I said there had to be another way, but he insisted there wasn't. We didn't even know what had happened, but he convinced us of a truth and we followed like idiots. However, we didn't all follow for the same reasons. If you find a way to bring him back, I'll help you."

"It just so happens, that I do need your help." Bakura said to him before following his gut and explaining everything.

By the time Ryou left, Bakura had admittedly felt lighter. He knew that he was taking a huge risk, but he felt he could trust Ryou. The other seemed truly remorseful and angry at the situation. Ryou had understood and admitted that he was wrong about that night, but that none of them were given enough time to even process what happened or the situation. He did tell him to be careful because the pharaoh seemed very skittish due to his want to keep a lid on Bakura's lost lover. However, when Bakura asked him what happened to Yuugi in hopes he could shed some light. Ryou gave him a soft smile and told him that he wished he could tell, but to listen and trust Yuugi's advice on how to set him free. He'd deliver by the time he needed it. Since he was tasked with checking in on him, it would be easy for him to do it for the ritual days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of the characters nor do I make any money off this fanfiction.
> 
> For this story people are known as the following. Yami no Yuugi is known as Atem or pharaoh. Yami no Bakura is Bakura while Ryo Bakura is Ryo. Yami no Malik is known as Marik.
> 
> In the last chapter the "taboo" was mentioned. There isn't any set thing they can't do but remind Bakura of Yuugi or explain to him what happened leading to Yuugi's disappearance or it messes with the particular ritual Yuugi is using. :)

_October 21, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_You don't ever have to apologize to me and I am happy that he is willing to help you. I know that you weren't yourself. It took some time to sort through and after my first letter, and I do apologize. I should have realized it sooner. I just was so upset. It was also interesting information you told me. I hadn't known that, but I will still get my revenge. I know who is loyal to him and who had agreed without a second thought. When it comes to a couple of them, I am not sure if they actually had an idea of what was going on or not. As far as I know, only one person was trapped in their decision._

_I researched those pages more to make sure that I hadn't missed anything. You will need to begin part of it today, but thankfully that is very easy and very innocent. All you need to do is to add a few drops of your own blood from the hand that was cut with the shard to pot of water. It doesn't have to be big and the next steps are going to sound like I am having you cook for me, but I assure you that it isn't the case. It's not like I can really eat here anyway._

_Put ginger root, green tea leaves, water, and the tissue from the stem of a papyrus plant in the pot with the mixture of your blood that was infused with the shards. Make sure you cover it and hide it in a dark place like the back of the closet. You will add more things to it later._

_Now a memory? We had fights before like I told you. This particular fight involved moving one of our friends and it wasn't your typical fight either. We were angry and threw around dishes, used shadow magic, broke things and literally tried to harm one another. There were signs of their abuse, but we couldn't do anything because you were worried about the conditions of your new lease on life. When I said I should just kill the person, we fought more before finally making up with a kiss and made love for the first time on a bunch of broken glass. It was so painful, but so good._

_Waiting to feel you once more,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura looked at the letter and then smiled at the memory that he received. He assumed Yuugi was holding back a bit more on memories for the same reason that Ryou had only sent him pictures, tapes, and other such things of Yuugi and their time together. If Bakura didn't gradually remember, then perhaps an alarm of sorts would trigger and more likely that Bakura would probably want to murder the people responsible for his memory.

The former thief had to admit that he actually preferred it this way. It wasn't that he wasn't desperate to see Yuugi once more and find out what the hell had caused Yuugi to go away, but more than they were able to get to know each other again. It also allowed him to do something that he was sure he had not done the first time around. It allowed him to fully embrace the darkness of his lover in his quest to come back and his quest for revenge. He wondered if he would have felt the same had everything not happened the way it did. Would he have automatically told people of Yuugi's existence and his contact with him?

As he worked, he began to remember more of a conversation from that night.

_"Can't you all see how dangerous he is? He has to go away. What if he hurts Bakura? Should we all just apologize for not doing anything when we had the chance?"_

_"He's right. It's the only way…"_

_"There has to be another way. This will hurt Bakura even more."_

_"Not if he doesn't remember. If he can't remember, then everything will be fine."_

_"What if he does remember? What if one of us tells him? What if I tell him?"_

_"If you tell him, you will be punished to the point of being unrecognizable. Any of us will be. We can keep this a secret forever as long as no one breaks the taboo."_

_"I don't agree with this, but fine. Who is going to do it?"_

_"I'm thinking Bakura doing it will be fine."_

_"What?! No… you do it. Don't make Bakura betray him."_

_"It's the only way to make it work_."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as Chapter 21 :)

_October 22, 2011_

_Dear Bakura,_

_If Ryou managed to get what you needed, then add it to the pot today. You will begin this part when you wake up and see my letter tomorrow. I… I need to ask if you still want to do this. Yes, I know I've asked plenty of times, but this ritual is going to start hitting you with memories good and bad. I just know you will end up remembering the full thing of what happened and it is then you will find out where I am. When you know that information, the last parts will suddenly be so much easier, but the preparation will take a couple of days which is fine. It will be strongest on the 31_ _st_ _and that is when we will have no choice but to act. I will be going through it as well so that I can know each detail. We will face our memories together._

_You didn't betray me. Please stop thinking that way. I will never hurt you. I will never try to get revenge because it wasn't your fault. I know your memories make it seem that way, but it was not. Trust me. All will be revealed very very soon._

_Love,_

_Yuugi_

Bakura read the letter and smiled. He shouldn't need reassurance, but the more that memory tried to come back, the more he wondered if it was truly his fault that Yuugi was no longer by his side. All of his memories kept switching back from light to dark and he couldn't help but wonder if one of those memories would show more of what happened to Yuugi as well. How does a yami's light become corrupted to the point of wanting to mutilate, torture, and kill? It is usually the yami's that carry the darkness within them, but Yuugi didn't have to worry about that. He had always had a positive outlook.

The earlier letters gave the indication that he was tired of being treated like a child, but didn't most people turn to drugs or something else, not murder. It felt like there was so much more even though the answer could be as simple as Yuugi was curious. How much time had passed between Yuugi's promise and when he had apparently broken it? It sounded as though the breaking of it was unintentional due to an extreme situation.

He would have forgiven that, wouldn't he?

There was also an excitement building at finally getting to know where Yuugi had been this entire time. The questions were endless and yet he wouldn't know if he didn't finish this. He heard his door open and close causing him to be on high alert, but he relaxed when he realized it was just Ryou. The smaller male gave him the bag and shook his head when Bakura went to open his mouth. "Don't ask how please. I will tell you one day I promise, but for right now, finish this and get him back." the other male said.

Bakura frowned a bit and looked at Ryou. Something was clearly wrong. "What did you…?" he asked trailing off as he tried to figure it out.

"I didn't do anything. I told you. I am not the only one who can't agree with this method anymore, so please just concentrate. I will be here to check on you every morning like I do now. I'll tell you as much as I can, depending on what you remember." Ryou said with a semi sad smile. "Everything will be fine, but when you speak to him again, tell him that I might want a bit of revenge too."

"Ryou… did…" Bakura started again to be cut off by Ryou shaking his head.

Ryou smile again. "The less you know the better. He might get suspicious if you know too much and you know that. He gets suspicious if any of us know too much. It is best to know snippets than the full truth, but after this, I will tell you. I will tell you when everything is in place and your mind is whole once more."

The sad look in Ryou's eyes only made him more prepared to complete this and find out what exactly has been going on with everyone.


End file.
